


О чем никто не говорит

by BlackyDono



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackyDono/pseuds/BlackyDono
Summary: Когда тебе рассказывают, кем ты стал, то о многом умалчивают





	

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для команды Horror Games на ФБ 2016

Когда после обращения тебе рассказывают, кем ты стал и что тебе делать дальше — никогда не вдаются в подробности.

Они говорят: «Извини за твоего Сира, так было нужно», — но не говорят, для чего нужно было убивать ее и оставлять в живых тебя. Теперь никто не поможет тебе справиться с гулом голосов в твоей голове. Часть из них просто шепчет что-то бессмысленное, остальные кричат, и ты пытаешься расслышать, что тебе рассказывают дальше, пока один из голосов не прорывается через остальные и не объясняет доходчиво, что ты — только пешка в чужой игре. Но даже голоса не скажут толком, что это за игра, и сможешь ли ты выжить.

Они говорят: «Ты теперь сильный страшный вампир», — но никогда не скажут, что, попытавшись просто вырубить человека головой о стену, ты размажешь по этой стене его мозги и будешь в ужасе смотреть то на свою перепачканную в крови руку, то на стену, где в мягком дереве застряли осколки черепа, и с мерзким звуком отваливаются и падают на пол ошметки мозга.

Они говорят: «Ничего сложного, просто взорви склад», — и никто не добавляет, что за тобой будут охотиться. Но это ты понимаешь и сам, как только узнаешь, что тебе нужно сделать. Тебя даже совсем не удивляет удар бейсбольной битой по затылку и нависшие над тобой шабашевцы, обсуждающие, как они выпотрошат тебя и вырвут тебе зубы. Никто не упоминал, что у них с головой не лучше, чем у тебя.

Они говорят: «Тебя теперь сложно убить», — но молчат о том, какое это странное ощущение — сломать одновременно ногу в трех местах и два ребра. Ребра протыкают легкие, нога выворачивается назад, как у гребаного кузнечика, и ты идешь домой по закоулкам, пугая случайных прохожих, периодически сплевывая кровь, когда она поднимается из легких. Тебе ими даже дышать не надо, но легче от этого не становится. А еще не говорят, насколько это странно, уже добравшись до дома, сидеть на кровати и заправлять торчащую из раны сломанную кость обратно, чтобы быстрее заросло. Не говорят и что это почти не больно.

Они говорят: «Солнце для тебя смертельно опасно», — но не упоминают, что будет, если твоя рука случайно попадет под солнечный свет, потому что ты не задернул шторы в квартире. Боль ужасна настолько, что кажется, что тебе не руку обожгло, а выжигает напрямую мозг. Ты корчишься, забиваешься в угол, стараешься не выть от боли и страха, чтобы не привлечь людей, и наблюдаешь, как пятно света неумолимо движется к тебе, пока садится солнце. Тебя спасает только здание напротив, оно загораживает свет, не дает ему дойти до тебя какой-то десяток сантиметров, пока ты все еще лежишь, не в силах пошевелиться. Ожог заживает недели две, любая другая рана уже бы затянулась.

Кто-то, будучи в хорошем настроении, расскажет тебе о кланах, и только от него ты узнаешь, что обречен слышать голоса до момента, как кто-нибудь заставит тебя встретить рассвет. Но даже он не скажет тебе, что в подвале заброшенной больницы ты можешь встретить Вдову: ты смотришь, как она пожирает внутренности человека, а тот... а тот еще дергается и, кажется, смотрит на тебя с немой мольбой о помощи. А когда ты встречаешься с ней взглядом, тебе кажется, что сейчас она кинется и на тебя, но ты не можешь даже шевельнуться. В ее глазах сама Смерть, и для тебя это существо страшнее даже, чем невообразимые создания, которых ты недавно встретил в канализации. О них тебе, кстати, тоже заранее никто не рассказал.

Никто не предупреждает тебя, что в китайском квартале тебя ждут уже не сородичи. Ты смотришь на Жрицу, слышишь, как она пытается быть гостеприимной, но знаешь, что правды она не говорит. Она не говорит, что с радостью оторвала бы тебе голову, не желай другие квей-джин мира с каинитами, и молчит о том, что тайком сдает сородичей людям для изучения. Но ты чувствуешь ее неприязнь, ты знаешь, что тебе здесь не рады, пусть ничего и не говорят.

Под конец ты встречаешь Темного Отца, он говорит с тобой какими-то туманными фразами, которые никак не помогают выбрать, что тебе делать теперь.  
И, бегом спускаясь по лестнице в башне Лакруа, ты думаешь, что он знал результат каждого твоего выбора.

И, конечно же, о них промолчал.


End file.
